


The Thinker

by girlintheglen



Series: A Little Drabble Do Ya from Section VII [8]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	The Thinker

"What do you think of time travel?" Illya's question was delivered without any hint of sarcasm or mirth.  It caught Napoleon off guard.

"First class or economy?"

Illya looked up with an expression of exasperation on his face.  Why could Napoleon not simply answer the question?

"I cannot guarantee either.  I do believe that, with quantum theories in mind, the idea of time travel is not completely out of the question."

"…"

"Napoleon… Never mind." With that he rose from his chair and headed for the door.  His partner had a surge of regret.

"Illya, I'm sorry. Explain it to me."


End file.
